destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Golden Loot Chests
Golden loot chests are a special type of loot chest. There are five hidden on each planet. Golden chests are different from regular loot chests in that they are in set locations and do not respawn. The golden chests offer a specific succession of rewards regardless of the order that the chests are opened. As a player opens golden chests, the map of the planet updates a tally of how many have been found. Earth Locations *'Dock 13' : From the the Steppes , go up the stairs to enter the building. The chest will be sitting on a desk inside the first corridor. *'Lunar Complex': In the room where Gotra, Eir Spawn is found during the mission The Dark Within, the chest is on the roof of the small structure near the exit to Skywatch. *'Mothyards': In the canyons between the Mothyards and the Forgotten Shore, there is a small cave opening in the side of the cliff with a stream of water trickling out of it. The chest is located inside this cave. *'Forgotten Shore': While travelling along the coast towards Skywatch, keep to the right. The chest is on a rock at the water's edge below the path. *'Devil's Lair': In the room containing Sepiks Prime, head down the staircase to the right. The chest will be straight ahead at the bottom. This chest can only be obtained during the strike The Devil's Lair. Rewards #Forester 2.1 (Gauntlets) (Titan, Hunter) #Baron RS/2a #PSI Tempus III #Chest Armor ##Enigma Burn (Warlock) ##Sinaa Jaguar 2.1 (Hunter) #Sparrow ##S-22 Nomad (Hunter) ##S-22 Cavalier (Titan) ##S-22 Seeker (Warlock) The Moon Locations *'Archer's Line': Go past the Accelerator building towards The Hellmouth. Look for a large rock formation in the middle of the path. The chest is located within these rocks. *'Hall of Wisdom': From Archer's Line, go through the broken dome and down the steep path toward the Hall of Wisdom. At the bottom of the spiral ramp is a light and a small pool of water. To the right of this light is a small cave. Inside this cave is the golden chest. *'The World's Grave' : In the final room of the mission with the same name, facing from the mission objective to the entrance platform, the chest is located on a pile of rocks in front of the platform on the right side. *'Temple of Crota' : Enter the Temple of Crota and continue downward to a room with a structure hung over a bottomless pit. The chest is located on a platform slightly down into the pit. *'Summoning Pits:' In the final room where Phogoth, the Untamed is found, the chest is located on the platform which extends out over the abyss, hidden behind a pillar. This chest can only be obtained during the strike The Summoning Pits. File:Destiny - Moon Gold Loot Chest Locations Rewards # Nox Cantor III #The Jade Rabbit emblem #Class-specific armor ##Gwalior Type 0 (Helmet) (Titan) ##Komarov 3.1 (Helmet) (Hunter) ##Chroma Vow (Helmet) (Warlock) #Class-specific armor ##Mark of the Chosen (Titan) ##Brawler's Cloak (Hunter) ##"Trained Chaos" (Warlock) #Class-specific armor ##Arihant Type 1 (Chest Armor) (Titan) ##Cryptid 4.6 (Chest Armor) (Hunter) ##Tengu Operant (Chest Armor) (Warlock) Venus Locations *'Shattered Coast': The chest is next to a pillar in the basement of the Ishtar Academy. It is clearly visible when traveling backwards from Ishtar Commons to Shattered Coast. *'Campus 9': When you enter this area, on the right you will see a long building with a concrete patio and guardrails around the edge facing the cliff. Follow along the patio to the opposite side of the building until you reach a dead end, then turn around to find the chest. *'Winter's Lair': When you reach the caves where you first encounter the Kell's Guard in the Scourge of Winter mission, head to the upper level. The chest is across the area on a small ledge. *'Cinders' : The chest is on the platform hanging beneath the Ketch, at the opposite end from the entrance to the ship. *'N/Gen Branch': Right after you enter the area, head to your right up the stairs into the building. The chest is in one of the cubicles. Rewards #Cydonia AR3 #Heavy Ammo Synthesis x 2 #Class Armor ##Cryptid 4.6 (Chest) (Hunter) #Hieracon-LR5 #Class Armor ##Cryptid 4.6 (Gauntlets) (Hunter) ## Tengu Operant 1 (Warlock) ## Arihant Type 1 (Helm) (Titan) Mars Locations *'Barrens': In the round building next to the large door that opens during the mission Exclusion Zone, on top of three stacked crates. *'Tharsis Junction': In a side room next to the first Vex portal encountered during the mission A Rising Tide, in a narrow area behind a fence. *'Dust Palace': In the first large room of the Clovis Bray building, diagonally across from the entrance; the chest is behind a desk in an office room marked with the number 3. *'Barrens: '''In the passage from Barrens to the Hollows, the chest is located halfway through in a broken, overhanging section of the ceiling. *'Iron Line: '''On a ledge above and to the right of the large door which leads to the Legion's Keep. It can be reached by jumping up the blue pipes to the door's left. Rewards #Trax Mallus III #Decoherent engram #Class Armor ##Cryptid 4.6 (Leg Armor) (Hunter) ## Tengu Operant (Leg Armor) (Warlock) ## Arihant Type 1 (Leg Armor) (Titan) #Strange Coin #Red River Mk. 40 Videos References ja:ゴールデンチェスト Category:Gameplay